


SOS

by Always111



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angel Kisses, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celebrity Crush, Desert Island Fic, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Hugs, Light Angst, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Romance, SOS, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Survival, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always111/pseuds/Always111
Summary: I was on a rescue mission.But when the boat goes down, killing my fellow soldiers and I find myself stuck on a desert island, I realised it wasn't a game anymore. I was alone.Or was I?A Tom Hiddleston/Original female character fic with lots of romance!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Rescue

"Lieutenant Browne, please report to Navy Captain James."  
I jumped and saluted my commander, then began the walk along the ship's bridge to get to the cabin. 

"Oh, and Scout..." Commander Willis stopped me. "Be careful."  
I looked at her curiously; her face was worried. Being a usually unemotional woman, Commander's showing concern made me anxious, if not more than before she'd spoken.

The Captain was standing at the window, holding an old-fashioned map with yellowed pages. I cleared my throat and saluted smartly.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Browne." Captain James turned and peered at me through short-sighted eyes. His lined face and salt-and-pepper hair gave the impression of age and frailty, but I knew this was not the case. The man was a killer but useful on the right side. I stood to attention as he circled me, looking me up and down.

"Nice fit body... Determined gaze..." muttered the captain, taking a strand of red hair and tweaking it. "Fiery red hair... Have you got a temper?"

"No." I snapped, pulling my hair out of his grasp. "Sir," I added, in an attempt to make myself more polite.

He only chuckled and stood back.

"So, Lieutenant Browne, I am recruiting you to join a very special mission."

My ears perked up. Six months aboard the Light HMS had gotten me very, very bored. I wanted action.

"It is a rescue mission. A man went missing when his flight crashed somewhere in the middle of the pacific. I cannot tell you who he is, but we hope he is alive as he is an international treasure."

My chin went up a little higher and I intoned "Yes, Sir."

"Good. I expect you to leave this evening, with whomever I choose to accompany you. Your commander, perhaps."

"Yes, sir."

*****

"Lieutenant Browne!"  
"Accounted for!"  
"Lieutenant Bronwyn!"  
"Accounted for."  
"Lieutenant Carmen?"  
"Accounted for."

"Right, you lot. Into the boats quick, man the motor."

The four of us piled into the boats and sat at ease at Willis' signal. I stored the supplies into the waterproof cupboard in the small cabin and laid my meagre belongings on the nearest bunk. Lieutenant Carmen flashed me a smile when he noticed Teddy's paw poking out of my coat pocket. I was twenty-three and still needed to sleep with Teddy at night, yet most of my comrades loved that, having a soft spot never completely cut out by the military training regime. 

"Carmen." I nodded at the man, who smiled wider and nodded back before claiming the bunk opposite mine. Bronwyn chose the bunk above his. 

"Lieutenants, choose your shifts." barked Willis. Her grey hair was pulled back into the usual impeccable bun and her uniform was immaculate. Willis had forever been my inspiration and teacher, and everything I did was outshone by her actions, her being the most selfless and skilled warrior I'd ever met. 

"I'll take first shift." volunteered Carmen quickly, his good-natured smile lighting up. "Why don't you get some rest, Commander? You've been on your feet all day."

Commander Willis nodded and climbed onto her bunk. Bronwyn and I followed suit and within moments my tired eyes fluttered closed.

*****  
I woke up to the feeling of falling.

There was a scream and a crash and, disorientated and confused, I was immersed in cold water. Wood knocked against my body and something soft brushed my leg. I was gasping for air. Darkness closed around me and my fists hit the side of something metal. A moment of absolute panic, and then...

"Brown!"

"Carmen!"

He was holding the body of Willis, trying to stay afloat, clutching the wreckage of the boat. I shook the dizziness from my mind and looked around, quickly summarising the situation. 

"How did we wreck?" I asked, my voice strangely calm.

"There was something metal... I'm not sure what."

Carmen was bleeding. I swam over to him, through the stormy sea, to where he clutched Willis. I felt her pulse and looked at him, both of us knowing that she was dead, the invincible woman who kept everyone going, who had mentored and tutored me to become the strong woman I was, she was dead. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

Then Carmen screamed.

His eyes went blank, and I ducked under the water, realizing that something metal and sharp was lying there, and Carmen had just pierced himself on it. I couldn't tell what it was, but I did know I was afloat in the middle of the ocean with two dead comrades. I set off, away from Carmen and Willis, longing only not to see their lifeless eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies!  
> Not much Tom in this one, the next one will I promise!  
> Please comment for feedback!  
> XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX


	2. International Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're picking up basically from where we were left, floating in the stormy sea, with two dead comrades behind us.

I had been floating on the stormy sea for nearly three hours and was terribly cold. 

The storm was dying down, and the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon when I realized two things.

1) The metal that had killed Carmen and Willis was the wing of the plane and  
2) there was an island in the distance

Summoning the remaining strength, I began to push through the water, red from the rising sun, and soon felt coarse sand under my palms. I collapsed on the beach as the sun tinted the clouds pink and the world was flooded with color.

I coughed, pushing seawater from my lungs, and slowly regained feeling in my numb, sore limbs. My military survival training kicked in as I thought hard.

Bronwyn was missing and Carmen and Willis were dead. I needed to move around before my muscles seized up, and find some shelter from the sun. Hopefully, there was recognizable berries and mushrooms and such.

I forced myself to stand and look around.

The island was not enormous, but big enough to make me quail. In the centre was a mountain, ringed by tropical forest. This meant two things; animals that could kill me, and fruits. I set off for the forest.

I quickly discovered that there were many fruits, which was good. I didn't venture too far under the canopy and kept the beach in sight. Every hour the temperature rose, and I stripped down to bra and underwear, putting my clothing under a rock where no monkeys could steal it. on the sand, I wrote SOS and lined it with leaves, so as to be obvious to passing aeroplanes.

That night, I slept in a shelter I made, placing one strong stick between two trees and leaning lots of little ones on either side of that. I slept on top of my clothing, as protection from the ground beneath and any insects that might crawl onto me in the night. I was doing very well in military terms but I was downright terrified.

In the Navy, I was used to constant shouting and orders, but here, there was the sound of insects and the waves and that was all. Here, I might have to survive by myself for weeks, months, even years maybe. I fell asleep worrying about Bronwyn.

*****

I awoke and immediately threw caution to the wind; I would go for a walk. I picked up the necessary clothing and tied my jacket into a sling, filled with bananas for sustenance. I trailed a stick behind me to leave a trail for myself if I wanted to return. 

Then I stopped and gasped.

Written on the ground, plainly, were the letter S O S.   
"Hello?" I called into the jungle, my voice echoing off the mountains eerily. I strained my ears and to my disbelief, heard an answering call.

"HelloOo..." it was faint. And definitely male. I raced toward the sound of the voice, not caring about my energy levels so much as the chance of having company. Around the shallow bay was a small inlet and I spied a sloppy shelter, just a branch resting against a tree with leaves covering it. An expensive suit lay on the ground, evidently having been used as a bed.

"Hello?"  
"Hello?"

And around the trees came a man.  
He was tall, very tall. He was pale and had red-blonde hair, shining golden in the sun, and blue eyes. I recognised him immediately, and it wasn't Bronwyn.

"You're Tom Hiddleston!" I gasped.

"You're real!" he gasped in response.

For a moment we stared at each other, relieved and surprised and shocked all at once. I suddenly became aware of my little clothing and quickly clutched my jacket to my chest, covering my midriff. Tom was shirtless and was wearing only his boxers. he looked embarrassed but didn't make a move to cover himself.

"Who are you?" he asked, his British accent very obvious, every vowel pronounced perfectly, every 'T' standing out. His voice was husky and deep. I held out my hand.  
"I'm Lieutenant Browne. Actually, just Scout is fine." I said, still finding it hard to believe I was face to face with the celebrity I'd admired since I was a girl. He took my hand and shook it gently. His palm was rough, evidently, he had been using his hands a lot since his stay on the island.

"I was put on a mission to rescue you." I said, realising who the 'international treasure' was. Tom nodded and looked around expectantly. "Oh, I can't take you anywhere now." I quickly said, watching his face fall. "We wrecked on your aeroplane and my two comrades died. The third one is missing. I'm sorry."  
"No, I'm sorry." Tom apologized. "I caused this mess, they died for me. And now you're on this island, which I don't think is under any flight paths. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I said quickly, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm glad you're here. I was getting lonesome."

He smiled that million-dollar-smile and I grinned back.

"Now, how about I help you make a better shelter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies!  
> Hope you liked Tom- he's hard to write!  
> As usual, requests can be taken, just ask.  
> XxXxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Shelter in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has moved forward a bit, as I can't write every detail. Scout has been five days on the island.

"What have you found for me, Scout?"

"A rabbit, do you know how to skin it?"

Tom took the rabbit from my hands and looked it over. He nodded and set to work with his pocketknife. 

It had been five days on the island, and Tom and I had begun preparing to drag the remnants of his plane ashore and build a house out of it. Supplies from my boat had washed up, the best being the cupboard still full of food, and the water-drenched blankets. There was no sign of Bronwyn and I believed him dead.

"Can you start up the fire?"

I rubbed the sticks together and quickly created a spark, having had plenty of time to practice over the last few days. I was skilled in practical things like fires and shelters, whilst Tom knew how to skin a rabbit and throw a knife from his various acting positions. We had made clothes out of the thin army-issue blankets that had washed up, and I was wearing a light skirt and a strapless crop top made out of the lining of Tom's expensive suit. Tom was able to go topless and wore shorts I'd made. We were getting along well, although I was still slightly in awe of the actor.

Tom called out to me. "Scout, the tide should be low in a few minutes. Should we put the plan into action?"

I gave him a determined nod and set up the rope-and-pulley system I'd created under his admiring gaze, told him not to look and stripped off, heading into the water with one end of the makeshift rope. When I was deep enough in the water I gave Tom the all-clear and he took the other end of the pulley system. I swam out to the body of the plane, which had fallen just opposite where Tom's shelter had been made, and tied one end of the rope through a hole in the side. Then, using all my military strength, I heaved. Tom pulled from the end and bit by bit, the huge metal body inched along the sand. As soon as it was deep enough to stand, Tom dropped the rope and raced to my side, stripping off as he went. We respectfully averted our eyes from each other's bodies as we hauled it up onto the shore and put our clothes back on. 

"Well done, Scout!" Tom smiled. We admired our handiwork, the large metal plane body lying gleaming on the shore. Tom ducked under the broken wing and clambered through a hole in the side, giving a shout as soon as he disappeared from view.

"Scout, get in here! Quick!"

I clambered into the plane, looked around and smiled with relief.

It was all in good condition aside from the hole under the broken wing. The emergency door was open but still attached and, as far as I could tell, still in working condition. There were metal cabinets everywhere, the locks rusted but the promise of more supplies beckoned. There were two chairs- one in the cockpit, and the other lying on the ground, slightly ripped up. Tom and I looked at each other excitedly. We just needed to get this dry and under the trees, and we could start making it into a house. A home.

"This is it," I whispered, touching the locked cabinet. "This will be our house."

*****  
The next day, the plane was almost completely dry, and Tom and I began hauling it up the shore. We positioned it away from the ocean tide, up under the trees in the little inlet Tom had found before me, and rolled it so it was sitting the right way up, the emergency door facing the front. I used my army training to patch up the hole in the back with sticks and leaves and packed mud onto both sides. Tom cleaned the windows and picked all the locks with his knife; I pushed the chairs into the cockpit and placed them all the way back, in bed position, side by side. The cockpit door worked after a little cleaning, so the bedroom was made. 

At the end of the day, Tom and I stood back to admire the house. It was by no means perfect, and I had plans for a porch and shelter, but for the moment it was everything we needed and more. Tom gave an excited whoop and pulled me into a hug, squashing me to his chest. I stiffened. Four years without hugs in the navy did that to you, I suppose.

Tom noticed me tense and quickly let go, blushing a little. "I- I am so sorry, I didn't think." He stammered, embarrassed. I smiled, noticing how close we were.  
"It's okay, I'm just not used to being touched. No hugs in the navy."  
Tom nodded but didn't back away. I reached up, surprising myself, and brushed some of his long hair out of his eyes, smiling gently. He wrapped his arms around me again, but slower this time, giving me the option to pull away, but I melted into his touch, feeling strangely _safe _in his arms. I rested my head on his muscled chest and he dropped his head to rest his chin on my hair, his prickly beard annoying me.__

__"This isn't working," I said, pulling away. He looked surprised.  
"What, our hugs?"  
"No!" I cried, laughing. "Your beard. We're going to have to try to shave it with a knife. It's annoying me."_ _

__Tom laughed the famous 'ehehe' laugh and nodded, picking up the knife and holding it out to me.  
"Will you do the honors?"_ _

__I complied, shaving carefully, trying to get it as short as I could without nicking his skin. Eventually, he looked almost clean-shaven, a few tufts on his chin that I let him do, not trusting myself to get into the crease of his smile._ _

That evening we lay on the beds, feeling more comfortable than we had in days, and thought happily of what we would build together tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies!  
> I would appreciate any feedback in the comments!  
> XxXxXxXxXxXxX


	4. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Scout might have feelings for our favorite Celebrity...

"No- please, I beg you..."  
I awoke in the darkness, disorientated. The voice went on, breathing fast and panicked, and it took me a minute to realize the voice was coming from beside me.  
"Please- I never did that, it was all fake, I swear..." Tom's eyes flickered beneath his eyelids and sweat ran down his forehead. I began to panic, reaching over and resting a hand on his shoulder.  
Tom began to scream; screams of agony, and then a choking noise. His hands scrabbled at his throat as though someone was choking him.  
"You will always be...." He gasped out, his voice strangled.  
I slapped him hard across the face, but it made no difference; he continued to writhe as though he was being strangled. 

"Tom!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks as his face went blue; he was holding his breath. I knew that any physical contact on his body would only make it worse, but I leaned over and began pumping on his chest, a softer kind of CPR, and locked my lips over his mouth and blew. When he began breathing normally, I moved away from him a little to give him a break and saw his eyes were open, and tears were on his cheeks.

"Tom?" I asked softly, brushing his hair off his forehead soothingly. He rolled over and hid his face in the bed, masking his tears, but his shoulders shook and I kept my hand on his skin.

"I am sorry- that you saw it-" Tom gasped, his breath uneven from crying. I took his hot hand and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, wet with tears, and leaned in, wrapping my arms around his muscular torso. Tom put his face into my shoulder and we sat there for a while, me grateful for his display of vulnerability and trust. Eventually, he pulled away and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, taking a big, shuddering breath.

"Do you- want to talk about it?" I asked gently, as I would speak to a patient in shock. Tom shook his head and I nodded. "It's perfectly fine if you don't. I suggest you get a drink of water and go cool down."

Tom nodded and slipped out of the 'bedroom' through the sliding door. I watched a strip of moonlight shine through the cracked glass of the plane window, admiring the way it shone onto the muscles of his back and neck. He wiped himself down with the spare blanket and wet his face and hands before returning to me.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, noticing the traces of tears on my cheeks. "I am sorry you saw me at that stage. I usually don't let anyone see me."

"It happens a lot?" I asked, horrified. Tom nodded silently.

"It started happening ever since I first portrayed Loki, and... But I don't need you to get scared now, Scout. I'll show you tomorrow."

I nodded. At least I would know at some point. He lay back down and I did the same, but this time I held his hand in mine as he drifted off.

"You are beautiful," I whispered to his sleeping form.

*****  
I woke up, feeling hot and sweaty in the confined space of the metal 'house', and realized the sun was up and Tom was gone. I got out of bed, adjusted my skirt and top, and ate a few tinned peaches out of the half-eaten tin on the bench, where Tom must have left it. God, the plane was like a sauna. 

"Tom?" I called, as I stepped outside. There was a splashing noise and Tom's head appeared above the water in the inlet, and I noticed his shorts in a pile on the sand. I cracked. Why should I care if he saw my body? We might be trapped here until we die! I motioned for Tom to turn around and stripped off, then slipped into the lovely cool water and over to Tom. He spun around and modestly kept his eyes on my face, although my breasts would be visible beneath the water.

"Tom- it's ok, you can look, it's probably easier," I said, gently, guiding his head downwards. Tom let himself be guided and took in my naked body, then his eyes went back up to my face and he smiled. "You're beautiful, Scout."  
I blushed at his awkwardness and took his hand in mine, guiding it to my hip as a sort of reassurance that everything was okay, I didn't mind. Tom nodded and looked down, letting me look down too. God, was everything about this man perfect?

"I've decided modesty is stupid," I said matter-of-factly, twirling him around in the water. He laughed and grabbed my arms, throwing me into the air. I hit the water with a splash and dove under his legs, grabbing his ankles, tossing him off-balance and sending him faceplanting into the water. Our shrieks disturbed a flock of lorikeets that took flight in a panic, screeching. 

Eventually, we got out of the water and confidently dried off, relieved from the burden of modesty. 

"So, Tom," I said, planting my hands on my hips. "What were you going to show me?"

His smile vanished. "Oh, yes, that's right. Come with me." and he marched off, into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened :)  
> thanks for reading my lovelies, as always please comment and I also take requests!


	5. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is able to trust Scout enough to give her the explanation of his weird behavior :D

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"The place where I landed."

Tom's grip on my wrist was oddly hot and his skin was rough from the recent use of his hands, building our house. The trees got denser and darker as we walked into the tropical forest.  
"Tom," I said nervously, "Do you remember the way back?"

Tom nodded and kept his eyes down, pulling me through the trees. Eventually, he stopped at the shredded remains of a parachute, lying limp on the ground. The edges were burned.  
"Tom!" I gasped. "What... you were burned? How did you crash? Was there anyone on board with you?"

Tom squatted down and touched the parachute, then looked up at me with an odd expression. He took a deep breath.

"You know Marvel, is that right?"

I nodded. In my spare time, I had watched all the next Marvel movies. I loved Captain America and Thor; Dark World, and that was why I was such a huge fan of the man crouching before me. 

"What if I told you it was real?"

"No way." I shook my head firmly. Tom sighed and pulled me down beside him, bundling the parachute up in his arms.

"Scout, I'm going to sound absolutely deranged, but hear me out, please." I nodded and crossed my legs like a small child at 'storytime'. "I was on my way to meet Chris Hemsworth, in Australia, when I crashed," Tom explained. "There was one man in the plane; a pilot dressed all in black with short hair and a quiver full of arrows beside him. I thought it was a tribute to Hawkeye initially."

"He turned and yelled at me to get down just as guns began to fire at the plane. I got down under the chair; the chair I used as a bed last night. The man's face was that of Jeremy Renner, and everything beyond that I cannot remember until I came to, lying here with the parachute beside me."

"The Parachute had not been used by me."

I stared at Tom, my brain struggling to comprehend what he was saying. 

"I got up and tried to walk around, but I could not remember anything. I do not know how I fell from the sky and survived. I do know for certain that Hawkeye was flying that plane."

"Wait." I said, uncertin. "You believe that... Jeremy Renner is _actually Hawkeye _?__

Tom nodded solemnly. I stared into his beautiful eyes, wondering if he had taken a knock to the head and dreamed all this up, but I trusted Tom. I grabbed the tattered parachute and turned it over and over, seeking something crucial, and then I saw it- two holes, identically placed, as if the parachute had pierced itself on them, and Tom and I stared at each other as something clicked into place.

Loki's horns.

"But you can't be!" I cried, horrified. "You're too kind, Loki's awful, he's broken, and he can't be trusted!"

Tom looked away.  
"I suppose I've always known something has happened to me. I have these blanks while I was filming Avengers and the Thor series where I'd wake up and couldn't remember the scene I'd just shot. But this doesn't explain what happened last night, and here is my dream."

-Tom's perspective-

I peered into the distance, the stars twinkling and planets moving in a sort of eery dance. A voice broke the silence behind me.  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
I jumped and turned around, and there was Loki, wearing his green robes and golden helmet. He held a golden staff in his right hand and his eyes were cold.  
"You, mortal, have portrayed me for too long, as have the other weak mortals who are _imposters _in this equation. You have gotten fame on my behalf for far too long."__

__I felt my heart beat faster and I tried to move away, but someone was behind me, holding me in place; another Loki. Loki smiled evilly.  
"Oh no, my dear mortal, I have made my plans. I will possess you, for a while; therefore getting _your _glory! You will know how it feels to be _broken _, to be mistreated and THROWN OUT because you're the _monster _parents tell their children about at night! You think you know pain?"_______ _

________His hand tightened on my throat and my feet left the ground, my breathing becoming harder and harder as my windpipe was slowly crushed beneath the pale, elegant fingers slowly taking my life.  
"Please... I beg you..." I gasped out, clutching at his hand, trying weakly to pull his hand away.  
"You will not receive _my _glory! You will NEVER be a god!"  
"You will always be the true god..." My vision was fading, and I heard an awful snap, and then nothing.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*****  
"Oh my god, Tom," I whispered as he finished telling me the dream. I leaned forward and took his hand in mine, feeling the way his pulse leaped and seeing his Adam's apple throw itself at his neck, his fear palpable. I leaned forward and pulled him into a hug, crushing the parachute between us. He didn't return the gesture but he didn't need to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're safe with me, Tom." I whispered into his ear. "Even if what you say is true, I'll be by your side, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________No more words were exchanged as we hugged silently, clutching each other like lifelines and holding on tightly. Tom's long, tangled hair was in my face but I didn't care. If Loki _was _real, we were in danger, and we must be prepared for that. If all the Avengers exist surely the other actors know something of it?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tom's skin was hot, too hot. I pulled back in the realization and checked his temperature, realizing with horror that he was burning up.  
"Tom!" I cried, and he groaned and slumped backward, hitting the ground _hard _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________I used all my strength and training to sling him over my shoulder but him being a little taller than me didn't help. It was a long walk back and my legs were screaming in agony when I finally reached the plane. I laid Tom on the bed and turned to go rinse my face but froze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Someone was already there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Hello." smiled Loki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! This chapter definitely was hard for me to write, loads of dialogue and not a lot of kissing but y'all can't have everything!  
> Keep commenting and please leave kudos if you liked it!


	6. The Frost Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so IDK why this happened, it will still have the same ending though :)

My heart was thumping from fear and shock. Loki's face was identical to Tom's, his body was Tom's, it was Tom with black hair and long, green robes. He pointed his staff at me threateningly and I put my hands up.  
"Kneel," said Loki, gesturing to the floor. "Or the man dies."

His staff now pointed in the direction of Tom, and I squeaked in horror and knelt down, but kept my eyes trained on Loki. He lowered his staff with a cold smile and walked forward, standing over me.

"So this is the woman who has stolen his heart," he said, his accent just as eloquent as Tom's, every syllable like music. "The woman who has stopped me from possessing his body, for a while. You displease me."

He strode around me and bent over Tom, and laughed; cold, and chilling. I dared not turn around for fear he'd injure me.

"Even now, in your presence, he is dying." he hissed. "How does that make you feel, lieutenant? Helpless?"

I pretended to shake with fear while mentally working out a plan. I had one shot and if I messed up Tom and I might die, but I had to try. Loki continued to speak, circling me like a predator with his prey, and Tom groaned on the bed. I counted down.

"His life..."

_three _...__

__"You're stopping me from..."_ _

___two _...__ _ _

____"Don't go against..."_ _ _ _

_____one _.__ _ _ _ _

______I kicked out just as Loki rounded me and my foot connected with his staff, knocking it out of his hands and hitting the back wall. I jumped up, cartwheeling over Loki's outstretched hands and locked my legs around his neck, grabbing his hands with my own, stopping him from grabbing his blades. He roared with anger as he found his arms restrained and I brought him crashing to the floor. His head hit the ground but seemed to make no difference, merely infuriating him. I used his moment of disorientating to grab the staff and pointed it at Loki._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stay down," I said, out of breath. Loki warily raised his hands to his shoulders and melted back into his human clothing, a simple black suit. I knew what I had to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I, Scout Browne, use the magic and uses of the staff with which I send Loki of Asgard back home, immediately."_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a flash of light, a scream if anger, and then Loki and the staff were gone and I fell to my knees, and everything went black._ _ _ _ _ _

______*****  
"Scout..."_ _ _ _ _ _

I felt my eyes open but it took a while for the darkness to clear, and I heard that voice again, pleading, and a hand in mine. My vision cleared.  
"Tom," I said thankfully, squeezing his hand.

I sat up and realized Tom had crawled out of bed and over to me, although he was sick.

"Tom, you were right, Loki's real, so's everyone else! Somehow I'm blocking him from possessing you, and he was evil still, and oh, Tom..." 

The words spewed from my mouth as I clutched his hand and let the fear and horror of Loki's visit leave me as I looked into his eyes, full of compassion, unlike the eyes I'd seen in Loki's face, full of loneliness and anger. I stretched out my arms and he hugged me, surprised to feel me trembling. I could tell he was still too hot but at that moment, I felt as if everything would be okay. 

Eventually, I gently helped him to his feet and led Tom back to bed, laying him down and checking his temperature. Still high, but not worse, at least. I picked up the rag hanging over a cupboard and went outside, dipping it in the cool water, and then returned to Tom and placed it on his forehead. I wiped down his chest and neck with another cool cloth and gave him some water to drink. 

I lay down next to him, far enough away that he couldn't feel my body warmth, and we both fell asleep.

*****  
Someone was shaking me weakly, breathing ragged. My eyes flew open as I took in Tom, evidently worse, his face flushed and sweat running down his skin. He was shaking.

"Oh my god!" I cried, quickly getting up to feel his head. I went cold all over in horror. He was a furnace.

"We need help, now." I muttered checking every cupboard for a radio device and finding none. I knew what I had to do. Placing another wet cloth on Tom, I instructed him to 'wait here' and raced out of the plane, along the sands and into the water, searching for my old SOS. I found the place my comrades had died and my heart seemed to ache, but I pushed the grief aside and dove under, seeking the ripped-off wing and plane tail. 

There!

I took a breath and dived, grabbing onto the wing and ripping out the waterproof radio device in the tail. I kicked toward the surface and raced along the sands, then tripped over something on the beach.

"Bronwyn?"

"Hello, Scout." Bronwyn smiled coldly. I got a good look at his face and saw the mask concealing his blue skin, and knew what he was.

"You're a Kree," I said, realization hitting me. Bronwyn smiled and tore off the mask, throwing it into the sea.

"And you're my prey."

I realized who had killed my comrades and I flushed with anger. Bronwyn chuckled and grabbed my arms, trying to get rid of the radio. I kicked into fighting mode, ripping my arms from his grasp and punching him in the nose. Golden blood fell down his face.

I raced up the sand and into the trees and Bronwyn followed close behind. I dropped down into a sheltered tree root and tried to activate the radio, my heart thumping.

"There you are."

Bronwyn and three other Kree smiled down at me. I was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea of Marvel somehow being real and (yay!) put it in the story. Only made things harder for myself but PLEASE comment if you liked or didn't like it!  
> Thanks to all my lovely readers!


	7. Please, Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kree! Tom is dying! That's the explanation!

I burrowed into the sand, shielding the radio with my body. My hands found a knotted stick and I swung just as the first Kree went to grab me.

His hand was drawn back, mangled and bloody, and, infuriated, he kicked out. I used his momentum to pick myself up on his foot and slammed my weapon into his face, kicking the radio behind me and out of sight whilst I fought. The two other Kree stepped over their mate's body and I engaged in combat, spinning and flipping and eventually they had their heads bashed together and they fell to the ground, senseless. Bronwyn smiled at me, his face bleeding and crushed. 

"Well done, lieutenant," he stated. "Now you have to go through me."

And he pulled out a gun.

I spun, flipping the radio into the air and simultaneously catching it while sprinting off into the forest, zigzagging to avoid the bullets now being fired at my retreating back. When the gunfire faded into the distance I raced up a large tree and crouched at the top, twiddling the dials.

"RDJ, please state your business."

"I need help! My friend is dying and I'm under fire, please track my location, it's an island in the middle of nowhere." I prattled. 

"Copy that, message received and understood, will contact pilot immediately."

I dropped from the tree and sprinted as fast as I could toward Tom and our plane.

*****  
He was sweating and shivering, his eyes unfocused as he tossed and turned in a heated frenzy upon the bed. I grabbed his hand and peered into his eyes, wondering how someone so beautiful and kind could suffer so. How cruel was fate?

There was a crackle outside. I sighed and, leaning forward, kissed Tom on the lips; I brushed hair out of his eyes and went out to face Bronwyn. 

He was watching the little lean-to on the other side of the inlet, giving me ample time to pick up Tom's knife and approach. He spun around just as I stabbed, giving him a lovely new ear piercing but nothing fatal. We danced around each other, evenly matched, and his gun nicked my shoulder, forcing me to use my left arm. I was tiring and he wasn't. 

His bullet went through my hip.

I cried out in pain and slumped back, my vision clouding. I could see Bronwyn standing over me, holding the gun out, and I knew I was going to die.

'Goodbye, Tom.' I thought as he loaded the gun.

I closed my eyes and heard the gunshot, but felt nothing.

There was a smashing sound and an 'oomph' and the sound of metal on metal. I sat up and looked around in disbelief.

Iron Man was punching Bronwyn repeatedly, eventually firing his repulsers and killing the Kree. My head swam and I almost fell back but I felt a hand catch me.

"Easy, sweetheart, don't pass out on me."

The face mask clicked back, revealing Robert Downey Junior, squatting in Iron Man's suit, keeping me upright. One hand held my bullet wound tightly, keeping pressure on the hole.

"Tom is... Inside..." I croaked out. Robert nodded and signaled for someone.

And I passed out.

*****  
"They're both in bad shape. Hiddleston's temperature has gone down a little but she's still in a bad way, sir. We didn't come a moment too soon."

"Run a scan for any interior bullet shrapnel, Friday."

"In her shoulder, heading toward her heart. We might be able to stop it unless you want to..."

"No. Just get rid of it normally."

"Sir, she's waking up."

"Dammit. Fine. Give her more anesthetic and we'll have to operate- my way."

"Very well, Sir."  
*****  
Yellow light was in my eyes, and shadows were flickering about me. Something blue shone just under my line of sight.

"Easy, kid, just relax, take a moment to wake up properly." the voice was American. My vision cleared a little more and I saw the face of Robert Downey Jr, looking down at me critically. My mouth was dry and my chest ached.  
"Water." I croaked, running my tongue along my teeth. His face disappeared for a moment and then returned, holding my head up a little and helping me swallow the water slowly.

My vision finally improved, sharpening and widening until I became aware of a white ceiling and sunlight streaming in through a window. I thought back and remembered, with a shock of horror, Tom, dying, and I sat up and pain coursed through me.  
"Hey! Don't move, you'll hurt yourself."  
Robert pushed me back and propped me on the pillows, high enough to take in the room, evidently a medical room of some sort.

"Where is Tom? Did you find him?" I asked urgently. Robert nodded and pointed to the side. There was Tom, lying on the other side of the room, fast asleep. His face was a normal color.

"Look, you missed a bit, you've been out for three days," said Robert. "Hiddleston's almost better, he's having trouble sleeping. But you're a little... different. I had to do something to you that I had done to me, once, and it might change your life."

I immediately felt scared. What had he done?

He took my hand and put it on his chest. I thought it was meant to be a calming gesture but under my hands, I felt something hard, and round. He lifted up his shirt and showed me a round, glowing light in his chest, in the shape of a triangle. I put my hand on my own chest and felt the same thing.

"What have you done to me?" I said, horrified.

"Look." Robert sighed. "You had shards of the bullet going towards your heart. This device is keeping those shards from reaching the heart. It's keeping you alive."

I took a while to digest this, and sighed. Yes, my life had changed. I let my eyes drift closed, desiring sleep and a break from all these explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!  
> I really value your opinions and feedback, please leave a comment!  
> Thanks, lovelies xxx


	8. I Think I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Woman has been made!

"Scout?"

I jumped and turned around, my face lighting up into a smile as I took in the man walking slowly toward me. I was standing on the balcony of Downy House, the evening sun in my eyes and hair, thinking over my future which had changed so abruptly. Being an 'iron woman', I could not go back to the Navy. They'd try to gain the technology by any means possible.

And _Tom _...__

__"Tom." I breathed, letting myself be caught up in his arms. He hugged me tightly, stroking my hair, and I put one hand on his neck, twisting my fingers through his short curls. He'd had a hair cut and a shave since we got here and looked the part of a celebrity. It made me feel nostalgic, thinking of the Tom I'd known for a short while._ _

__"Scout." He said, noticing my hesitation. "What is wrong, darling?"_ _

__Darling._ _

__"It's just... You look like a celebrity now, and I can't bear to- to leave you." I said, tears gathering in my eyes. Tom stared in shock for a moment and then grabbed my face, tilting my chin up and forcing me to meet his eyes._ _

__"Scout, listen. I love you and I always have. I have no notion of leaving you and just because I am famous does not mean I am better than you."_ _

__His words were like balm on a wound; I moved forward and entwined my hands in his. Our faces were close together._ _

__On an impulse, I leaned forward and kissed him, gently at first and then more urgently, our lips and tongues meeting._ _

__For a few, sunshine-filled seconds we kissed, and the stars collided and made such an explosion of pure joy that I felt giddy._ _

__We broke away and I gasped out "I love you too."_ _

__Tom took my hand back and looked into my eyes._ _

__"If we go public there will be haters. Are you prepared to do this?"_ _

__I nodded and leaned back in to kiss him again._ _

__*****_ _

The car pulled to a stop and I gulped at the sight of the large crowd, red carpet and fans screaming. Tom grabbed my hand and touched my cheek gently.  
"Scout, keep ahold of my hand and do not let go, okay? You don't need to answer any of their questions but it's a good idea to smile at the cameras. Makes us seem kind."

The door opened and my beautiful, talented boyfriend stepped out, my hand in his. Reporters screamed questions and light flashed, blinding. Tom led me purposely down the carpet, a kind smile fixed on his face. I attempted to smile naturally and succeeded in looking pained.

"Here we are," he said, pulling me into a seat beside him up on the podium. Reporters and fans stopped screaming and fell silent.

I listened as questions were asked about Tom's disappearance. He told them about his plane crash, my failed rescue mission and our discovery of the radio, resulting in rescue. He shot down rumors of Downey's inclusion in the rescue and I answered a question that was asked about me 'murdering' my fellow comrades to get to Tom's heart. Tom squeezed my hand under the desk as anger stole over me, the feeling of stabbing grief overcoming me. Willis' face smiling, and her blank eyes. It was all too much.

I felt myself breaking as the reporter fired questions at me, each one stabbing deeper and twisting in my heart.

Did you plan this? Did you poison Tom to win him over? Why does he even like you? You're not even that pretty! 

I began to breath faster, the old, long-gone feeling of anxiety rising in me like floodgates that had been opened. Tom realized I was about to crack and finding that holding hands was not enough, he leaned across and pulled me into a hug. I tried to control my breathing but it came out of me, fast, ragged. Tom waved the cameras away and lifted me out of the seat, racing into the back room where he set me down and crouched before me.

"Scout, listen to me. Breathe with me. In, hold for four, out, hold for four."

I listened to his voice and calmed myself enough to break down crying. Tom's arms quickly encircled me, the muscles of his chest pressed against me, and his cheek on mine. I let it all out into his shoulder, his arms holding me close.

Finally, my tears ran out, and I was released from Tom's strong arms and looked into the blue eyes that looked green in the light. 

Tom spoke softly. "Scout, you don't have to come back out, love. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I'm so sorry."

"You go," I said, sniffing quietly. "I'll clean up and join you in a minute."

Tom nodded, and with a small parting kiss strode back out into the press conference.

I looked around the room despondently. I had forgotten just _how famous _Tom was. Of course, there was jealousy.__

__I could hear his voice echoing through the mic. His beautiful, eloquent voice, rising and falling as he spoke. His little 'ehehe' laugh. God, I love that man._ _

__I knew I was safe with Tom. I needed to tell him how I feel._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think?  
> Yep, small chapter, sorry :)- I feel some s m u t coming on! (very light, I'm not a one-night-stand person)  
> Thanks my lovelies xx


	9. All Your Perfect Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know how this is going to go.

Tom's knife scraped on his plate as he finished the last mouthful of lasagna and smiled at me, a little smear of sauce above his lip. I laughed and wiped it off with my napkin.

"Scout." said Tom, just as I said "Tom."

We laughed and said at the same time "You first." "No, you first." "I insist, Scout."

"Fine. At the same time."

I held up three fingers and counted down. At zero, Tom said, "Will you marry me?" Whilst I said, "I want to spend my life with you."

Stunned silence.

"Yes," I said breathlessly, almost fainting. Tom got down on one knee and I felt tears start in my eyes. I launched forward and hugged him, our lips locked, my hands in his hair. It was more passionate than anything I had experienced before. I could feel his heart beating, thrumming throughout his body, and his hands were tangled in my hair. He kissed my neck and jaw and lips, and I felt his arms encircle me and pick me up, looking into each other's eyes, never breaking the kiss. I felt soft fabric underneath me and fell back onto the bed, Tom collapsing on top of me, our kiss deepening and my nerves began to buzz with passion and want.

"Are you sure?" asked Tom, his voice husky, and I realized I had begun unbuttoning his shirt. I took a breath and nodded.

The last button came undone and the expensive material was flung to the floor, forgotten, as I pressed my lips to his collarbone, lifting my arms to allow him to pull my dress over my head. Our breathing was harsh and fast, and Tom's lips on mine were swollen with pressure.

"Condom." I breathed out, and Tom broke the kiss for a second, reaching down and I helped him unzip his trousers, our hands fumbling. I admired him as he rolled on the condom; every curve was perfect. I noticed a small scar on his hip that I had to kiss.

"Tom," I whispered. "I've never done this before."

"Tell me if it hurts," he muttered, throwing my bra onto the floor. I realized I was fully naked and so was he, and I trailed kisses along his immaculate jawline and under his ear. He looked into my eyes as I felt him at my entrance and tensed up, but relaxed at his command and allowed him to enter me slowly. It hurt, but in a good way, and Tom went slow, whispering loving things into my ear. He started a slow rhythm, and I cried out in pleasure and gently bit his neck impulsively. My nails dug into his skin as I felt a wave of pleasure rise within me, so powerful I cried out as I fell into a feeling of bliss. Tom followed right after me, his voice husky and low with the strain and pleasure as he fell over the edge.

His head came down to rest on my shoulder, and my arms encircled him, our breathing slowing. He gently pulled out from inside me and we lay there, side by side, drinking in each other's warmth and love. 

"That was... incredible," I said, kissing him slowly. "You are so beautiful."

Tom rolled out of bed and grabbed something off the table beside the bed. He came back a second later and slipped a beautiful silver ring onto my finger. I held it up and we both admired it, our arms around each other, knowing that we had made the right choice.

"I love you," he whispered as we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, um, that happened.  
> Yeah, one last chapter and then maybe a sequel? Tell me if you want a sequel!


	10. Iron Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter and then, maybe, a sequel?

I slipped out of bed, taking a moment to admire Tom's sleeping face before throwing on a dressing gown. It had been a week since we'd gotten engaged and I still couldn't believe how lucky I was.

I padded to the kitchen, turned on the kettle and boiled some water to make some tea when there was a creak from the living room. I froze.

Hot kettle in hand, I crept into the doorway of the living room. A man was standing at the window, his hands behind his back, looking out over the city. 

"Well, well, Lieutenant Browne."

He was American and had a drawling voice. He turned around and I noticed an eyepatch covering his right eye.

"You've just joined a universe so much larger than yourself," he said, walking toward me. "Welcome to The Avengers, Iron Woman.

My heartbeat sped up and Nick Fury smiled.

"And congratulations on your engagement," he added as we shook hands.

THE END

(until next time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WANTS A SEQUEL???

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies!  
> If you want something to happen, ask :)  
> 


End file.
